Cygnus Rogue Jedusor
by Severussement votre
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort n'avait pas reçu l'Avada Kedavra la nuit d'Halloween du 31 octobre 1981 ? Et que Voldemort n'ayant pu tuer Harry et n'y parvenant pas, décide de le donner à son plus fidèle mangemort qui fut dans l'obligation de s'en occuper comme de son propre fils. Voldemort/Severus Harry/?


**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fanfic est une idée qui m'est venue en lisant une autre fanfiction. Dans mon histoire, certains personnages pourraient peut-être OOC donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous connaissez la porte, j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire avant d'essayer de vous faire plaisir.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort n'avait pas reçu l'Avada Kedavra la nuit d'Halloween du 31 octobre 1981 ? Et que Voldemort n'ayant pu tuer Harry et n'y parvenant pas, décide de le donner à son plus fidèle mangemort qui fut dans l'obligation de s'en occuper comme de son propre fils.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. .

Cette histoire et pratiquement son ensemble m'appartient dans sa totalité. Il est donc formellement interdit de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans mon autorisation.

**Cygnus Rogue Jedusor**

**Prologue**

Il posa délicatement le corps de son père sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Machinalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de l'homme avec une certaine douleur dans les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que les choses déraperaient de cette façon, que toute cette histoire virerait au cauchemar et qu'il en vienne à se battre contre celui qu'il avait considéré comme l'un de ses deux papas.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur la plaie au niveau du cou de son père. S'il était arrivé une minute plus tard, peut-être que l'homme n'aurait jamais survécu à la morsure du familier de Voldemort.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que c'était ainsi qu'il appelait désormais cet homme qui l'avait élevé pendant pratiquement seize ans et aujourd'hui il devait le combattre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Tout cela parce qu'il y'avait une foutue prophétie à leurs sujets et que l'un d'eux était attiré par le pouvoir et la gloire à tel point qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa famille pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Le professeur Rogue est un homme courageux et fort, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir. » Le rassura une voix féminine.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il connaissait cette voix depuis longtemps et en connaissait chacune des nuances. Rien qu'à ce son, il pouvait savoir si son interlocutrice était en colère, joyeuse ou encore triste. Cette voix qui le soutenait depuis bien longtemps et dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer et encore moins se lasser.

« Oui, il est fort. » Confirma le brun. « Mais ce n'est pas de son état physique dont je m'inquiète… »

La jeune femme combla l'espace qui le séparait du jeune brun et enserra son torse de ses deux bras, posant sa tête contre la nuque du jeune homme.

« Je sais. Il n'y a pas plus terrible souffrance que d'être trahi par la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde. » Termina la brune pour lui.

« Dire qu'il a essayé de tuer, papa. » Souffla le jeune homme chagriné.

La jeune femme sentant la détresse de son ami se contenta de lui assurer son soutien tout en resserrant son étreinte avant de poser un baiser sur la nuque du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que le brun ne se détache des bras de son amie et ne se retourne pour lui faire face. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci rencontra ses yeux émeraude qui exprimaient tant de douleur, de déception mais aussi d'amour.

Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu si démuni, si fragile. Lui qui d'habitude était un jeune homme sûr de lui, quelque peu arrogant et taquin n'était plus qu'une personne brisée par la vie, acceptant avec fatalité le destin qui avait été tracé pour lui.

Elle détailla son visage et constata qu'il avait énormément changé en quelques heures. Comme s'il avait pris un coup de vieux. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme ne rompant pas leur contact visuel. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage depuis que les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté sans que personne n'y soit préparé.

« Je t'aime. » Lui avoua-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ses trois petits mots ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle qu'il puisse enfin lui retourner ses sentiments et lui dire ces mots, cette phrase qu'elle attendait tant ? Une éternité. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, ces mots sonnaient désormais comme un glas, comme un adieu.

Elle ne sut jamais qui des deux avaient scellé leurs lèvres mais elle répondit au baiser avec passion y mettant tout son amour, ses peurs et sa tristesse. Mettant dans ce baiser d'amoureux tous ses espoirs et ses rêves, ceux qu'elle voudrait voir un jour se réaliser mais uniquement avec lui à ses côtés.

Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, ils respirèrent certainement une dernière fois l'odeur de la liberté car dehors un combat acharné allait bientôt commencer entre le camp de la lumière et celui des ténèbres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Cygnus. » Murmura-t-elle.

Cygnus se détacha à contrecœur de celle qu'il aimait et posa une dernière fois un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta quelques instants puis il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Si je reviens vivant de ce combat, je t'emmènerai cueillir toutes les fleurs que tu veux et j'accepterai cette fois avec plaisir la couronne de fleur que tu feras pour moi. » Dit-il.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, Cygnus sortit de l'infirmerie sans savoir que ces dernières paroles firent éclater la jeune femme en sanglots. Pourquoi faille-t-il que ce soit aux frontières de la mort qu'il se dévoile enfin ? Allait-elle le perdre à jamais cette fois-ci ?

Elle pleura en silence dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard au milieu de blessés tandis que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de millions de personnes. Il allait risquer sa vie et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, rien y changer et c'est ça qui faisait le plus mal, de ne pouvoir rien faire ni même de savoir ce qu'allait advenir celui qu'elle aimait.

Cygnus traversa le couloir qui le menait jusqu'au hall et vit un peu plus loin près de l'entrée de la grande salle, son parrain Sirius Black aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait les nouveaux blessés de la guerre aux côtés de Remus, de Tonks et de la famille Weasley.

Il parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de ses amis et les vit en train de parler avec Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Il se dirigea alors vers eux et ce fut Drago qui se tourna dans sa direction suivi quelque temps après par le reste du groupe.

« Cygnus ! »

« Professeurs, puis-je parler seul à seuls quelques instants avec mes amis s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda poliment Cygnus aux professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Le directeur de Poudlard et sa directrice adjointe acquiescèrent le laissant parler tranquillement à ses amis sachant que c'était le moment des adieux.

Drago fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami et sut d'instinct que ce qu'il allait dire n'augurait rien de bon car l'air plus que sérieux et déterminé qu'il arborait sur son visage ne lui plaisait guère.

« Je compte affronter seul à seul Voldemort alors je souhaiterais que vous ne vous en mêlez pas. » Annonça Cygnus.

« Quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ma parole ! » S'écria Drago furibond.

« Il s'agit de MON combat, Drago. » Répliqua sèchement Cygnus.

« Et le nôtre aussi. Si tu échoues, nous mourrons tous avec toi. » Protesta le jeune Malefoy.

« Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose arriver. » L'assura Cygnus.

« Mais… » Commença Luna.

« Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de mon père et de celle que j'aime. » La coupa Cygnus.

« Tu prendras soin d'eux toi-même. » Dit Blaise.

« Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, mon pote. » Rajouta Théodore.

« Merci les gars. » Sourit Cygnus.

Luna se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Elle lui murmura quelque chose avant de le relâcher. Cygnus embrassa brièvement chacun de ses amis puis il continua sa route vers son destin sans se retourner une seule fois. Il aurait voulu dire au revoir à plus de personnes comme son parrain ou encore Remus mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait jamais la force d'aller affronter Voldemort qui l'attendait dans la cour de Poudlard, baguette en main, ses mangemorts derrière lui.

Cygnus s'avança lentement vers son adversaire, sa baguette pointée vers lui avec rage, haine et surtout déception. Voldemort le regarda arriver avec dédain, faisant passer Cygnus pour un simple déchet qu'il enverrait aussitôt à la poubelle rejoindre les autres ordures.

« _Toi et moi, dans un combat singulier_. » Siffla Cygnus en fourchelangue.

« Parce que tu te crois assez capable de me vaincre ? » Se gaussa Voldemort.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. C'est toi qui m'y contrains. » Répliqua Cygnus.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

« Oui j'ose. » Dit Cygnus. « Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, Tom. Je sais un bon nombre de choses importantes qui t'échappent encore aujourd'hui. Veux-tu les entendre avant que tu ne fasses une autre grande erreur ? »

« Est-ce l'amour ? » Suggéra Voldemort sarcastique. « La solution préférée de Dumbledore. Aimer n'a pas empêcher la mort de ta sang-de-bourbe de mère et cette fois-ci, personne ne semble vouloir se sacrifier une fois de plus pour toi. »

« Ma mère a fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'amour en essayant de me sauver au péril de sa vie. » Rétorqua Cygnus.

« Elle est morte. » Lui rappela Voldemort.

« Je le sais mais son amour est toujours présent comme celui de papa. Leur amour est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sortilège. » Répliqua Cygnus.

« J'ai tué, Severus. »

« Papa est toujours en vie, j'ai pu le sauver à temps de la morsure de Nagini. » Lui révéla Cygnus ne cachant point la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour l'homme qui lui faisait face à cet instant.

« Je m'occuperai de ce traitre plus tard…»

« Traitre ? ! » L'interrompit brutalement Cygnus faisant crépiter sa magie dans l'air. « C'est toi le traitre, tu nous as trahis, tu nous as préféré à ta soif de pouvoir et aujourd'hui tu oses traiter papa de traitre alors qu'il a toujours été à tes côtés, qu'il ait pardonné tous tes actes à savoir la mort de _maman_, la mort de la femme qu'il aimait ! »

« Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué. »

« Moi, je regrette le jour où tout a basculé dans nos vies, je regrette nos moments paisibles, nos fous rires et tous ses souvenirs que nous avions partagé tous les trois. Je regrette de devoir brandir ma baguette face à toi, face à l'homme que j'ai toujours considéré comme _mon père_. » Avoua Cygnus, le visage triste.

« Epargne-moi ton côté Poufsouffle, je te prie. » Persiffla Voldemort.

« Quand as-tu cessé de nous aimer, père ? A quel moment les choses ont-ils dégénéré pour que tu en viennes jusqu'à vouloir tuer papa. » Continua Cygnus ignorant la dernière remarque de son adversaire.

« Je ne vous ai jamais aimé. » Contesta Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.

« En es-tu sûr, _père _? Parce que malgré tout, je crois que _tu_ nous as aimés. Tu as eu des sentiments pour papa et c'est ta jalousie qui t'a poussé à tuer ma mère pour pouvoir avoir papa pour toi tout seul. La prophétie arrivait à point nommé pour pouvoir enfin avoir l'homme que tu désirais tant. Bien sûr que tu aurais pu l'avoir dans ton lit pour une nuit mais ce que tu voulais c'était son amour, c'était qu'il te regarde et qu'il t'aime comme il le faisait avec ma mère, la sang-de-bourbe, alors te débarrasser d'elle était le seul moyen que tu avais trouvé pour l'avoir enfin puis tu avais prévu ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Papa t'a haït longtemps pour le meurtre de la femme qu'il aimait, il t'a détesté pour cela mais le fait qu'il s'occupe de moi et que tu m'aies épargné rachetait à moitié ta faute et après tu t'es perdu dans ton propre jeu, tu as fini par m'aimer moi aussi comme un fils et à nous vouloir papa et moi auprès de toi. Avec le temps la haine de papa s'est transformé en amour et tu as enfin obtenu ce que tu voulais tant au point que tu avais fini par oublier ton ambition de devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ne te préoccupant que de ta famille jusqu'à ce que la jalousie jaillisse de nouveau et c'est là que tu as commencé à changer, que tu as décidé de reprendre tes plans d'autrefois. Nous voici ici aujourd'hui tout simplement à cause de ta jalousie, simplement à cause de ce sentiment que tu ne sais pas contrôler et qui gâche la vie de ceux que tu aimes mais aussi des millions de personnes innocentes. »

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ce cirque, finissons-en. » Tonna Voldemort fou de rage.

« Je te hais de m'avoir enlevé mes parents une première fois et de le faire une seconde fois. » Murmura Cygnus avant de repousser d'un Experlliamus le sort vert qui fusait vers lui.

Pendant le combat, Cygnus vit sa vie défilée sous ses yeux, tous ces moments qu'il avait eu à partager avec ses deux pères. Il vit comment toute cette histoire avait commencé…


End file.
